1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to self-bonding conductive wire. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of polyester polyether block copolymers in self-bonding wire, and methods of making and using such wire.
2. Related Art
In the use of conductive wire, it is common that wire may be placed into specific configurations as desired by a user, such as wrapping the wire into coils. Once the wire has been placed into a desired configuration, it becomes necessary to secure the wire in that configuration. This securing may maintain the integrity of the chosen wire configuration, and ensure that the individual wires do not become loose, noisy, or subject to early failure through vibrations and other movement. Securing wire is especially important when the wire is shaped into self-supporting or unusual configuration, such as bobbin-less coils.
Many conventional ways have been developed to secure wire. In the past, wire has been coated with a liquid or viscous varnish, which hardens following the coating step to maintain the wire's configuration. It was later found that wires may be made with outer coatings which may self-adhere or self-bond, eliminating the requirement for a varnishing step.
Various outer coatings have been used which may confer self-adhering or self-bonding properties to wire. Typically, self-bonding is achieved by softening or melting the coating and then allowing the coating to resolidify and fuse. The softening or melting may be performed by application of heat, electricity, or a suitable solvent. However, previously used outer coatings suffer from various deficiencies, such as sharp reductions in melting point, modulus, tensile strength, and elasticity following resolidification and fusion.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved self-bonding conductive wire.